La hormiguita
by kavalla
Summary: Tras una pelea entre Rin y Nitori, el capitán Mikoshiba decide tomarse la justicia por su mano. Y con "justicia", se refiere, cómo no, a torturar al pobre Rin. Ligero Rintori y SeiGou implícito.
1. Chapter 1

Lo único que necesitaba Rin para rematar un día nefasto era eso, precisamente _eso;_ abrir la puerta y ver a Nitori en el escritorio comiendo como un cochinillo desnutrido y dejando migas por todas partes.

Esta vez Rin no se iba a dejar llevar por la ira. Hizo tal y como Gou le aconsejó y contó hasta diez.

—¡Ah, Rin-senpai! —Nitori se apartó por un momento de su caña de chocolate y sonrió. Tenía los labios tan manchados que parecía que alguien lo había maquillado mal adrede— ¡Qué pronto has vuelto! Mira, han traído nuevos productos a la máquina expendedora de abajo. ¿Quieres?

Nitori era la clase de persona que no se enteraba ni por asomo de ningún tipo de acontecimiento político ni social, pero era el primero en darse cuenta de que había cañas de chocolate en la máquina roñosa de la residencia.

—Nitori, mira que te he dicho que no llenes todo de migas, ¡que luego vienen las hormigas!

—¿Has hecho esa rima a posta? —Nitori lo contempló emocionado— ¡No sabía que también le dabas a la poesía!

—¿Qué? —enarcó una ceja, sin comprender aún muy bien las idas de olla de su compañero— Oh, Dios, Nitori, ¡estás manchando el libro de texto de chocolate!

Era cuestión de decir eso para que Nitori se alertase, se dejase llevar por la corriente de la torpeza y acabase dejando caer _sin querer_ la caña de chocolate en el libro.

Al menos ahora el libro también estaba repleto de migas y manchas marrones, haciendo juego con el resto del escritorio e incluso la camiseta de Nitori. Claro que para Rin aquello no era ningún tipo de consuelo, sino poco menos que una tragedia.

—¡Será posible! —Rin bufó y se acercó con su furia adolescente al escritorio.

Y lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo. Cogió la caña de chocolate, la perforó con su mirada y la echó a la basura.

Nitori ni se lo podía creer.

—¡Senpai, no hacía falta que hicieras eso! —tenía la cara de un bebé al que le acababan de quitar un juguete, pero su voz dejaba entrever odio visceral hacia Rin.

O esa impresión le dio a Rin.

—¿Que no? ¿Qué prefieres, que entren las hormigas y luego tengamos que pagar la fumigación de nuestro bolsillo? Porque yo no estoy por la labor, Nitori, ya te aviso —pronunció cada palabra despacio, inyectándole amenaza a cada sílaba—. Y ni qué decir tiene, ese escritorio _también_ es mío y lo estás llenando de mierda.

—No creo que vengan las hormigas por un poco de chocolate…

—¡Pero si has convertido esto en una puta pocilga! —frunció más el ceño, sobrepasando de nuevo los límites que él mismo se había fijado. Al menos no gritó. Eso de contener la furia cada vez le salía mejor— Mira, ¿sabes qué te digo? Déjalo. No estoy de humor para soportar tus gilipolleces.

Rin sintió una puñalada en el corazón al soltar aquella última palabra. Era como si se hubiese escapado de su boca, sin siquiera haber tenido él la intención de formularla, y golpeado de lleno en toda la cara a Nitori.

—Tienes razón… —Nitori agachó la cabeza y se agarró la camiseta, esa misma que seguía siendo una congregación de restos de comida— Siento estar molestándote siempre…

Dicho eso, se levantó de la silla, aún sujetando su camiseta con cuidado para que las migas no cayeran al suelo, y salió de la habitación a paso lento. Rin se preguntó si Nitori quería que le agarrase del brazo y le dijese que se quedase, que no había tenido intención de ofenderle.

—O-Oye, Nitori, espera… —susurró. ¿Le habría llegado a oír? Porque Rin apenas se escuchó a sí mismo. Quizás solo lo había pensado.

La puerta se cerró.

Rin miró hacia el techo, mordiéndose los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Cerró los ojos de golpe, tal y como hacía cada vez que maldecía su condenada torpeza a la hora de tratar con los demás.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó ayer… —Nitori suspiró, sentado en uno de los bancos de la piscina interior del Samezuka.

El capitán Mikoshiba, de pie frente a él, lo observaba con una expresión tan seria y firme que casi parecía una estatua. Aparte de Rin, el capitán era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo en aquella academia y le daba un poco de rabia acudir siempre a él cuando tenía problemas. Mikoshiba debía de pensarse que Nitori era una carga que no merecía la pena soportar.

—Este Matsuoka… —dijo Mikoshiba tras un rato de reflexión.

Mikoshiba echó un vistazo a Rin, que acababa de salir de la piscina y —_¿casualidad?_— estaba mirando en su dirección, aunque ni pasaron dos segundos para que torciera la cabeza, avergonzado y un poco molesto.

—Nitori —Mikoshiba se sentó al lado de él, pasándole un brazo por el hombro y atrayéndolo hacia él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, tú déjamelo a mí.

—Capitán… ¿qué vas a…?

—Solo voy a cumplir con mi cometido como capitán —apretujó todavía más al pobre Nitori—. ¡Es decir, tengo que asegurarme de que mis chicos se lleven bien! La camadería ante todo, Nitori, la camadería ante todo.

* * *

Rin se quedó parado unos segundos ante la máquina expendedora con una expresión vacía. Se sentía como si se hubiera olvidado de todo, de su nombre, de sus amigos, de qué diablos era una caña de chocolate. Lo único que permanecía ahí, intacto en su memoria, era la cara afligida de Nitori.

Chasqueó la lengua, que era lo único que podía hacer, y compró una lata de_Pocket Sweat_.

* * *

Volvió diez minutos más tarde —bueno, quien dice diez minutos, dice diez _segundos_— y echó otra moneda más. Pensó por un momento en hacer las paces con Nitori y devolverle su dichosa y poco saludable caña de chocolate. Todas esas ideas se desvanecieron al menear la cabeza y sonrojarse como el tonto que era, maldiciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez por ser un idiota. Echó la moneda y acabó comprándose una bolsa de cacahuetes que, quizás, podría compartir con Nitori.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Cada escalón era una idea distinta, un escenario nuevo donde él ensayaba cómo disculparse con Nitori sin parecer un cursi, o débil o imbécil. Decidió, no sin tras muchos debates contra sí mismo, que lo mejor sería abrir la puerta, ofrecerle un cacahuete a Nitori y punto. Así ya tendría que interpretar que Rin lo sentía por haberse comportado como un capullo integral.

Abrió la puerta.

Ahí no estaba Nitori, el pequeño Aiichirou Nitori de voz de pito, con un lunar bajo el ojo, dientes _un pelín_ torcidos y ropa heredada de sus primos.

A no ser que de repente Nitori se hubiera transformado por arte de magia en un gigantón moreno, pelirrojo y con una sonrisa que ni un anuncio de dentífrico. En otras palabras, ¿se había convertido Nitori en Mikoshiba?

La respuesta más probable era un _no_ rotundo. Lo que llevó a Rin a la conclusión de que, delante de él, saludándole con la mano, estuviese ni más ni menos que Mikoshiba. El _capitán_.

—¿Capitán?

Menos mal que Rin no se vio la cara de papanatas que tenía pintada, porque de lo contrario se habría estampado el puño en toda la cara.

—¡El que viste y calza! —se levantó de la cama _de_ _Rin_ y se acercó a él. Rin retrocedió un par de pasos por si las moscas— Oye, ¿y qué es eso? ¿Cacahuetes? Vigila mejor tu dieta, Matsuoka, que no quiero que te me pongas rollizo.

Mikoshiba le dio tal palmada en la espalda que casi le salieron todos órganos disparados por la nariz y, por si fuera poco, le quitó la bolsa de la mano y se llenó la boca de cacahuetes.

A la mierda el perdón de Nitori.

—¿Y Nitori? —pudo preguntar Rin tras unos minutos más de desconcierto.

—¿Nitori? En mi habitación —dijo Mikoshiba como si no tuviese ninguna importancia—. O mejor dicho, la que _era_ mi habitación.

No.

—No querrás decir que…

¡No!

—¡Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, Matsuoka! —le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Rin pudo jurar que en aquel momento no le habría importado morir— A partir de hoy, ¡somos _compis_ de cuarto!

_¡NO!_

—Y me pido la litera de abajo. Eso de subir y bajas las escaleras de buena mañana no es lo mío, no.

—¡Oye, que esa es mía!

—Pues ya no —se sentó en la cama que se expropió, triunfante—. ¡Territorio Mikoshiba!

La pesadilla acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Rin intentó mantenerse positivo: ser compañero de cuarto del capitán era un chollo, incluso un privilegio. Podía hacerse "amigo" de él y disfrutar de sus favores. Que alguna ventaja podría sacar de todo aquello, aunque fuera tan solo un régimen de entrenamiento personalizado.

Pero no. Ahí no había ni una mota de positividad.

Lo supo cuando, al caer la noche, Rin se fue a dormir, subiendo aquellas miniescaleras que le estaban fastidiando los pies, y Mikoshiba le daba patadas al techo de su litera.

—Capitán… —farfulló Rin con un odio intenso, casi tan intenso como las patadas del mamotreto que tenía abajo.

—Me encanta este manga. Cuando lo acabe, te lo presto.

Rin no quería su manga, ¡lo que quería era dormir!

Y consiguió dormir, tras varios minutos luchando contra los ruiditos de su estimado compañero, para luego ser despertado de nuevo.

—Matsuoka, ¿estás dormido? —preguntó con un tono dulce y cálido.

—Nnn…

—¡_MATSUOKA_!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿De qué color son los sueños? —Mikoshiba recuperó ese tono inocente de colegiala que, en alguien de su tamaño y complexión, quedaba _bastante_ fuera de lugar.

Rin se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que, al abrirlos de nuevo, Mikoshiba ya no estuviera ahí.

Alguien debería decirle a Rin que los deseos no siempre se cumplen.

* * *

—¡Pimpollo!

Así fue cómo se despertó Rin. Con un grito de Mikoshiba, que estaba zarandeándolo desde las escaleras de la litera. Estaba sonriente y repleto de energía a pesar de ser las _seis_ de la mañana.

—Matsuoka, medita conmigo.

—Anda y que te den —farfulló Rin al volverse a enterrar bajo las sábanas.

Mikoshiba no iba a desistir, eso estaba claro.

—No me seas soso, hijo, que si alguien necesita aquí meditar y tranquilizarse, ese eres tú —dijo Mikoshiba con un tono amable y relajado, pero una mirada que podría dejar helado al mismo diablo.

—¡¿Pero tú sabes la hora que es?!

Intentar razonar con alguien como Mikoshiba era tarea imposible, así que Rin, tras mucho aferrarse a su cama, tuvo que bajar y _meditar_ —¡meditar!— con el pesado de Mikoshiba.

Al menos Nitori sí que le dejaba dormir en paz…

* * *

—¡PIMPOLLO!

Escuchar eso y recibir un toallazo en el trasero fue todo uno para Rin. Mikoshiba siempre estaba diciendo que si camadería, que si buen _feeling_ dentro del equipo… ¡Y ahí estaba él, acosando al pobre Rin!

—¡Me cago en la hostia, Mikoshiba! —gritó Rin, con una cara demacrada por la falta de sueño, la meditación letal de su _querido_ compañero de cuarto y un entrenamiento fatal.

—Pero no digas eso, que me espantas a los de primero —señaló a un grupito de nadadores de primer año que, sinceramente, estaban pasando olímpicamente de Rin y sus desgracias.

Se le vino a la mente que Nitori también estaba en primer curso, pero pocas veces lo veía con sus compañeros de clase, ni siquiera solía charlar con los demás miembros del equipo.

—¿Buscas a alguien, Matsuoka? —Mikoshiba le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo dejó en el sitio.

Ahí, ahí, ganándose puntos para que Rin estuviese aún más en contra de que ese tarugo saliese con Gou.

—No…

Pese a la indiferencia de los de primero, los de tercero sí que se fijaban en lo raros que estaban Mikoshiba y Rin últimamente, hasta el punto de que tuvo que escuchar lo que, probablemente, fuese el comentario más asqueroso del mundo.

—Oye, ¿qué mosca les ha picado a esos dos últimamente?

—No sé, pero dicen que Mikoshiba se ha acoplado a la habitación de Matsuoka.

—A saber qué favorcillos le hará Matsuoka al Mikoshiba…

Que alguien mandase a Rin de vuelta a Australia YA.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin a veces pecaba de tener una visión romántica e idealizada de sus amigos, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciese. Para él, Haru era un chico lleno de sabiduría; Makoto, dulce y amable; Nagisa, alegre y comprensivo; Gou, lista y con capacidad de solucionar los problemas en un plisplás. Y Rei también tendría alguna que otra cualidad por ahí, pero habría que escarbar mucho.

Con eso en mente, quedó con sus amigos, _sus compañeros del alma_, y tras hacerse mucho de rogar les contó la situación. Eso sí, no desaprovechó la situación para mirar a Gou cada vez que hablaba de las perradas que le hacía Mikoshiba. Si podía desahogarse y apagar cualquier llama que hubiese despertado el capitán en Gou, perfecto.

Sus intenciones fueron nobles, pero los resultados fueron catastróficos.

—Pues yo creo que te lo tienes bien merecido, hermano, ¡que a quién se le ocurre tratar así a Nitori-kun! Nunca vas a encontrar a un compañero tan bueno como él.

—¡Eso, eso! El capitán te está castigando, Rin-chan, por no disculparte con Ai-chan como es debido. ¿A que sí?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Nagisa-kun. Tu comportamiento ha sido lamentable, Rin-san.

—Ya te vale, Rin.

Cada palabra que salía como una bomba de la boca de sus amigos acabó con la poca esperanza que le quedaba. ¡Menudo hatajo de traidores!

—Vamos, no seáis tan duros con Rin —intervino Makoto, candela en la noche, nube de algodón entre yunques. ¡Su salvación!— Ha cometido un error, y en eso creo que estamos todos de acuerdo, pero no es demasiado tarde para solucionarlo, ¿no?

—Makoto… —la ilusión se encendió en los ojos de Rin. Makoto sí que le comprendía, claro que sí.

—Mako-chan tiene razón, sí señor —Nagisa asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto majestuoso—. ¡Pues mirad, tengo un plan! Rin-chan, compra una tarta personalizada, que tenga una foto de Ai-chan contigo o algo. Y que ponga "lo siento mucho", sí, sí. Mientras tanto, Gou-chan usará sus encantos femeninos para distraer al capitán.

—¡Que te crees tú que voy a hacer eso! —gritaron al unísono los hermanos Matsuoka. Nagisa, sorprendido por aquella reacción, les aplaudió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que Rei, muy recatadamente, se acomodó las gafas y Haru y Makoto compartieron una mirada de las suyas, de esas que solamente ellos conocen el significado.

Fijo que estaban insultando a Rin.

—Discúlpate y punto —acabó diciendo Haru.

Como si fuera tan fácil…

* * *

Estar en una habitación tan grande solo era aburrido. Nitori no tardó en darse cuenta de lo mal que le estaban yendo las cosas desde que el capitán Mikoshiba le cedió amablemente su cuarto. En primer lugar, mantener un orden era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Si fuera su habitación, la de verdad, no le importaría en absoluto tener todo manga por hombro. El problema era que su estadía allí era pasajera —o eso esperaba él— y le sabría mal que Mikoshiba volviese y se encontrase con una leonera.

Reflexionó. Del mismo modo que al capitán no le gustaría tener su cuarto desordenado, a Rin tampoco. Aunque le costase ser pulcro y limpio, Nitori tendría que esforzarse al máximo para hacer de la convivencia algo agradable. La habitación no era solo de él, al fin y al cabo.

Desde luego, era preferible hacer un pequeño esfuerzo a perder a Rin. Sin duda alguna.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se cayó de la silla del escritorio. Tocándose el corazón, asegurándose de que no se le hubiera cambiado de sitio, leyó el mensaje. Alzó una ceja al ver el nombre en su pantalla.

_Matsuoka Gou._

_ "Estoy abajo. Quiero hablar contigo"_

Nitori tragó saliva. Dudaba que Rin hubiese enviado a su hermana pequeña a darle una paliza, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse un poco.

Bajó y, justo delante de la puerta principal del Samezuka, Gou miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

—¡Ah, Nitori-kun! —Gou le sonrió dulcemente nada más verle— ¿Subimos a tu habitación?

Nitori esperaba que _nadie_ los viese juntos, que lo último que necesitaba era que Mikoshiba o Rin malinterpretasen todo, así que optó por invitarla a tomar algo en la cafetería más cercana.

Tomaron asiento en una esquina de la cafetería. Había poca gente y las mesas ya estaban un tanto viejas, pero ni eso disminuía el sentimiento reconfortante que inundaba el local. Nitori, al menos, estaba a gusto.

—¿Y bien? —Nitori jugueteó con sus dedos, y eso que intentaba no parecer muy nervioso.

—Mi hermano me ha contado lo que pasó. Qué tonto es, ¿verdad? —soltó un suspiro. Nitori sonrió. Rin y su hermana fruncían el ceño del mismo modo cuando suspiraban— Pero, ¿sabes? Está arrepentido.

—¿De verdad…?

—Pues sí. ¡Oh, muchas gracias! —exclamó Gou cuando el camarero le trajo su refresco de limón— A lo que iba, Nitori-kun, él _sabe_ que fue un tonto contigo y, bueno, sé que el capitán Mikoshiba os cambió de habitación con toda la buena fe, pero… esto no puede seguir así. Tenéis que hablarlo o mi hermano acabará matando al capitán.

—A mí me da la impresión de que sigue enfadado conmigo…

—¿Contigo? —Gou lo miró sorprendida— Está más enfadado consigo mismo y con Mikoshiba que contigo.

Nitori agachó la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez. Agradecía lo bien que lo trataba siempre Gou, al igual que el resto de los miembros del Iwatobi. Quizás no estaba tan solo como él se pensaba en un principio.

Siguieron charlando de programas de la televisión, de los músculos de los chicos del Iwatobi y del Samezuka —en realidad, eso ya era un monólogo de Gou, que se conocía mejor al equipo que el propio Nitori— y de alguna que otra anécdota en la que Rin se pusiera en evidencia.

* * *

El apoyo incondicional de Gou bastó para que Nitori reuniese la confianza necesaria para acercarse a Rin de nuevo. Al despedirse, Gou alzó los pulgares y le guiñó el ojo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa brillante que, sin duda alguna, le gustaría repetírsela a Rin.

Volvió a los dormitorios del Samezuka. No tardó en escuchar gritos que provenían del cuarto de Mikoshiba y Rin. Todo parecía indicar que el capitán ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

—¡Pero Matsuoka, si estás monísimo! Deja que te saque una foto, anda.

—¡VETE A CAGAR!

La puerta se abrió. De la habitación salió Rin hecho un basilisco y con ganas de aniquilar a la humanidad. Daría bastante miedo si no fuera porque tenía un bigote y unas gafas pintadas en la cara. Obra de Mikoshiba, seguramente.

Nitori, plantado en el pasillo, lo miró con los ojos como platos.

Rin se convirtió en un chile con patas.

—¡Nitori!

—¡R-Rin-senpai!

Se escuchó un ruidito, como alguien conteniendo una risotada, pero los dos lo ignoraron.

—Fue Mikoshiba —explicó Rin, rascándosela nuca.

El rey de Roma se asomó por la puerta y meneó las manos en forma de saludo a Nitori. Le guiñó el ojo, orgullosísimo de sí mismo, como si el hecho de que Nitori estuviese ahí mismo en el momento de la tortura a Rin fuese idea suya.

Quizás lo era y Gou y él se habían puesto de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Ya sabes, tu cara… —dijo Nitori tras mucho pensar. No sabía ni qué decir, pero en cierto modo supuso que aquello sería lo mejor.

—No hace falta —contestó Rin, firme, pero aún con el sonrojo tan ridículo—. Mira, Nitori… —chasqueó la lengua— _Ai_, he sido un imbécil contigo y… Oye, ¿podrías dejar de reírte mientras me _disculpo_?

Nitori no lo podía evitar, pero la cara colorada de Rin, con su expresión triste, mezclada con la travesura de Mikoshiba, era algo que no podía soportar.

Encima Mikoshiba seguía espiándoles tras la puerta. Menos mal que Rin no se dio cuenta. Le hizo unos gestos muy estrambóticos a Nitori, como si quisiera indicarle que era el momento perfecto para _abrazar_ a Rin. Nitori se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué hacer.

—Lo siento, senpai, pero es que tu cara… —giró la cabeza, para no toparse de lleno con la mirada molesta de Rin, y vio, también escondida, a Gou.

¿Lo había estado siguiendo desde la cafetería? Nitori se sorprendió al verla, cómo no, y ella le hizo señas para que centrase su atención en Rin antes de que sospechase algo.

Sí, definitivamente Gou y Mikoshiba lo habían planeado todo.

Era una situación extraña. Rin, que parecía Mr. Potato, y Nitori en el pasillo mientras el capitán del equipo y Gou gesticulaban desde la distancia. Esperaba que nadie los viese a los cuatro, porque cualquiera diría que eran miembros fugitivos de un circo ambulante de segunda fila.

—Yo también tengo que disculparme, Rin-senpai —reconoció con dificultad—. Fui un poco egoísta y… ¡y yo quiero seguir conviviendo contigo! Estoy muy cómodo contigo y siempre aprendo cosas nuevas…y…

—Ai…

Gou le hizo un gesto indescifrable a Nitori, que a saber qué significaba eso de menear los brazos frenéticamente, y perdió el equilibrio. Su trasero rebotó contra el suelo y, como resultado, Mikoshiba salió de su escondrijo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rin se quedó de piedra.

—¿Gou? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡Ay, qué daño! Gracias —dijo Gou, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano, mientras Mikoshiba la impulsaba hacia arriba.

—Menudo golpe, ¿eh? ¿Estás bien? —Mikoshiba sonrió y acarició la cabecita de Gou, como si su hermano no estuviese delante con cara de perro.

—¡¿Alguien me va a explicar qué pasa aquí?! ¡Nitori!

—Creo que el capitán quería que hiciéramos las paces y habló con Matsuoka-san, que a su vez habló conmigo y… —Nitori se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que él tampoco entendía muy bien la situación.

—A ver, vosotros dos —Gou los señaló acusadoramente, intentando mantener la compostura a pesar de tener las nalgas doloridas—. ¿Creéis que así se hacen las paces?

—Qué mujer, ¡qué mujer! —Mikoshiba reía como un bobo enamorado. Cosa que era, por otra parte— ¡Abrazaos al menos, leñe!

Rin suspiró, cada vez más confuso con la _vida misma_, y se acercó lentamente a Nitori con los brazos extendidos. Se abrazaron, casi más por obligación que por otra cosa, y sonrieron sin que el otro lo supiera.

—Misión cumplida —Mikoshiba sacó pecho, pero el orgullo le duró bien poco. Gou le atizó un codazo.

—Y tú, capitán, ¿qué es eso de torturar a mi hermano? ¡Más te vale disculparte!

Mikoshiba echó un vistazo a Rin, que estaba más penoso que nunca. Era imposible tomarlo en serio así.

—Lo siento, Matsuoka, creo que mis métodos no han sido los apropiados. Reconozco mis errores no solo como capitán, sino como amigo —parecía arrepentido de veras, hasta tal punto que Rin consideró perdonarlo. Esas intenciones se fueron al traste al ver que Mikoshiba se giraba y, con cara de cachorrito, buscaba la aprobación de Gou— ¿Así?

—Capitán… —Gou casi le ladró y el capitán, tan grandote como era, dio un respingo.

—Y Nitori, también tengo que ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas. Has tenido que estar todos estos días solo y te he sometido a prácticas a las que no estás acostumbrado. Perdón.

—¡No es nada, capitán! Yo sé que querías lo mejor para nosotros.

—¡Venga, otro abrazo para conmemorar… lo que sea! Tú también, Gou-kun.

—Pero sin manosearla, ¿eh? —farfulló Rin.

Se dieron un abrazo entre los cuatro, en el que Nitori casi murió aplastado por los brazos potentes de Mikoshiba y el pecho de Gou.

—¡Nitori, saca la cabeza de ahí

—¡Senpai, socorro…! ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

El único que parecía estar disfrutando a tope era Mikoshiba, que reía con vigor, ignorando que estaba a punto de asfixiar al pobre Nitori.

* * *

—Qué locura de día, ¿eh, Rin-senpai?

—Y que lo digas —dijo Rin mientras ayudaba a Nitori a traer de vuelta sus pertenencias al cuarto—. Hay que ventilar esto, que aún huele a Mikoshiba.

Nitori se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Rin se sonrió, satisfecho por ver que Nitori estaba a su lado, sonriente y parlanchín como siempre.

—Oye, Ai… —Rin buscó unas palabras y acabó sin encontrarlas. Apretó los labios, fastidiado por su falta de elocuencia— Espera aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Bajó corriendo a donde estaba la máquina expendedora. La miró fijamente, retándola desde su inferioridad, e intrudujo una moneda. Tendría que haber hecho eso mucho antes.

Al fin y al cabo, era de cobardes no pedir perdón. Eso era algo que le había enseñado Haru hace mucho, mucho tiempo (o quizás un programa de la tele, pero en fin, la enseñanza quedaba ahí).

Subió de nuevo, a toda prisa, e irrumpió en su cuarto con aires triunfantes. Nitori lo miró con curiosidad, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Para ti —Rin le lanzó una caña de chocolate, pegajosa e infestada de calorías.

—¡Senpai! —los ojos de Nitori se pusieron llorosos, con lágrimas que se negaban a caer.

—No seas sensibleras, que es solo una caña de chocolate —comentó Rin con una sonrisilla burlona.

Sería solo una caña de chocolate, pero qué alegría se llevó Rin cuando Nitori —no, _Ai_— decidió partirla y darle una mitad a él.

—Rin-senpai, ¿estás llorando?

—¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!

Con la caña de chocolate en la boca, Rin volvió a abrazar a Ai, esta vez sin hermanas tetonas ni capitanes Hulk que arruinasen el momento. Ai le correspondió, tan tierno y tímido como él era.

Aquella vez Rin no se molestó ni con las migas ni con las lágrimas de Ai.


End file.
